This Is It
by LittleRed314
Summary: My take on the final battle of Hogwarts. I know that it's not anywhere near as epic as J.K.'s, but I wanted to take a shot at it! AU, Three-shot. Please read and review!
1. Voldemort Is Here

**Hello, everyone! Here's my actual attempt at a Harry Potter story. The other one was more of a fun fic, but this one is to be taken more seriously. **

**I feel a bit intimidated to be writing stories from the amazing series by J.K. Rowling, but I'm also excited for this! So please leave a review (no flames please!) and lemme know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (obviously)**

**Enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1:<span>

Harry writhed in his bed as he tried to hold back a cry of pain. His scar felt like it was splitting in two. The last thing he wanted was for everyone in his dormitory to worry about him. If he wasn't careful, the whole school would know instantly that he was having another nightmare about Voldemort. The pain subsided slightly, and Harry took that moment to grab for the glass of water on his bedside table. He took a deep breath and tried to remember what his dream had been about. He laid back down and frowned- not getting a clue as to what it was.

Suddenly he felt a surge of happiness and vengeance sweeping through his stomach. He seemed to slip into Voldemort's mind. He saw several Death Eaters assembling before him. He spoke in a high voice.

"_It is settled."_

The Death Eaters nodded, understanding.

"_Now that Dumbledore is out of the way, this is our chance to attack."_

A short Death Eater in the front of the pack shakily raised his hand. "My Lord?"

"_What is it, Wormtail?"_

He paused for a moment, and then spoke. "How will we get through the protective barriers?"

Harry felt a sly smile spread across his snakelike face. _"That is already taken care of."_

Bellatrix Lestrange let out a shrill cackle.

"_We'll attack first thing in the morning."_

The Death Eaters nodded again.

"_Good." _

Then Harry heard the worst noise he'd ever heard before. It was Voldemort's menacing laugh. His mind swirled as he let out a cry of agony. He opened his eyes and saw that he was indeed in his dormitory, his scar burning fiercely again. He quickly buried his face in his pillow, muffling another scream he could not hold in.

"H-Harry?" a groggy voice came from the bed next to his. He heard the distant squeak of the mattress and Ron pulled open the curtains surrounding Harry's own. His face was full of worry. "What is it?"

Harry tried to shake his head and tell him that it wasn't anything to worry over and go back to bed- but nothing came out.

"Harry," Ron stared at him, waiting for an answer.

Harry finally found his voice. "It's nothing, Ron."

"Don't do that to me," Ron shook his head. "We've been friends for 7 years now. I know when it really is nothing."

"It was just another nightmare," Harry protested.

"About You-Know-Who?" Ron sat on the edge of Harry's bed.

Harry nodded, and reached again for the glass of water, now half-empty on his bedside table.

"What did you see?" Ron asked. "Is anyone in danger?"

Harry only nodded.

"Who is it?" Ron leaned over, desperate for an answer.

"Everyone at Hogwarts," Harry sat up straighter on his bed.

The color drained quickly from Ron's face. He sat there in shock. Finally he said, "We've got to tell-" He quickly closed his mouth again.

Harry knew that he was about to say 'We've got to tell Dumbledore'. They still hadn't gotten used to the fact that Dumbledore was now dead. He had been killed by Snape at the end of their 6th year at Hogwarts.

"Sorry," Ron mumbled, looking at his feet.

"We need to warn everyone," Harry spoke up. "Get together our army."

Ron looked up again. "I think it would be best to tell Professor McGonagall."

Harry nodded, and pulled on his glasses.

"Blimey, Harry! Not right now," Ron said. "It's barely dawn."

"We need to warn everyone. We need to be prepared!" Harry raised his voice.

"What's g-going on?" Dean's sleepy voice was heard from the opposite side of the room.

Harry glanced at Ron and grabbed his cloak. Ron quickly grabbed his own, and they hurried out the door.

They stumbled down the dark corridors until they bumped into someone, and Harry fell onto the floor.

"Who's there?" McGonagall's stern voice was clear in the corridor. "Identify yourself."

Harry scrambled to get up from the floor. "It's me- Harry."

"Mr. Potter?" McGonagall's voice softened. "What are you doing out of bed this early?"

"I had another nightmare, and since I can't tell Dumbledore, Ron decided I should come to you," Harry explained.

"Yes, uh-" McGonagall cleared hear throat and muttered '_Lumos'_. The dark corridor got slightly brighter and she motioned for a bench by the wall. The three of them sat down, and Harry faced McGonagall.

"Voldemort is going to attack Hogwarts," Harry said bluntly as Ron winced. "We don't have much time. We have to warn the others."

McGonagall shook her head, trying to comprehend what he had just said. After a minute of silence she whispered, "Are you sure, Harry?"

Harry nodded. McGonagall looked away. "How do you know?"

"It was one of my nightmares. I slipped into Voldemort's mind," Ron winced again at Harry's choice of words. "He was talking to his Death Eaters and he said that they would attack Hogwarts first thing in the morning."

McGonagall flicked her head around. "In the morning? Harry, I want to believe you, but it seems very unlikely for You-Know-Who to show up so soon!"

"You have to believe me, Professor. He said that since Dumbledore was dead, now is the perfect time to attack. I saw it all. I heard everything Voldemort said," Harry protested.

"Will you stop saying the bloody name?" Ron scolded through gritted teeth.

"Harry…" McGonagall paused in thought. "I believe you. But how are we going to fight back? And what will we do with our students?"

"I dunno," Harry sighed. "We've got to act fast though."

Professor McGonagall nodded and stood up. "You boys go wake up the Gryffindors. I'll take care of the other houses."

Ron and Harry stood up as the lit hallway dimmed with every step McGonagall took. Ron pulled out his own wand and said _'Lumos'_. He and Harry made their way back to their dormitory to wake their roommates.

They pushed open the door and Harry called out, "Everyone get up. Voldemort's on his way, and we need to be ready to fight!"

Dean sat up. "What?"

"You heard him," Ron backed Harry up.

"You-Know-Who is coming to Hogwarts?" Seamus repeated.

"Yes, hurry up!" Harry turned to warn the boys in the next dorm.

"Harry? Ron? What are you doing?" Hermione's distant voice called.

"I'll take care of it," Ron told Harry. Harry nodded and preceded to the other dormitories. Ron made his way toward the stairs.

"Hermione?" Ron called into the dim common room.

"Down here," Hermione called. Ron carefully stepped down the stares to see three pairs of eyes staring at him. Hermione was standing in front of Ginny and Lavender.

"Look, You-Know-Who is planning an attack on Hogwarts. We've got to warm everyone!" Ron told the three.

Ginny gasped. "He's coming?"

"Yes, I need you to go wake up the girls," Ron commanded.

Ginny nodded, took one last horrified glance at the group, and hurried up the staircase leading to the girls' dormitories.

"You mean we have to fight?" Lavender sounded close to tears.

"Only if you want to help save Hogwarts and Harry," Ron scowled at her.

Lavender squeaked and ran after Ginny.

Hermione looked ghostly white. "Harry saw it? …He had another nightmare?"

Ron nodded. "You can't nag him about his failed Occlumency lessons now. Think of what would've happened if he didn't see the warning!"

"It could be another trick, Ron," Hermione glared.

"I doubt it," Ron shook his head. "It makes perfect sense. Dumbledore is dead-" Hermione winced and closed her eyes. "-so You-Know-Who has nothing to worry about."

Hermione turned away and wiped the gathering tears from her face. "We need to gather the D.A."

Ron agreed as boys and girls poured from the staircases; some chattering worriedly, and others speechless from shock. The young first and second years looked ghostly white under the shock of it all. Some of the sixth and seventh years were trying their best to console them.

Harry made his way to Ron and Hermione. "Everyone's awake. We need to act quickly though. You two lead them out to the Great Hall; I'll double check the dorms."

Hermione nodded and pulled Ron's arm. She tried to get everyone's attention, but no one was listening to her. Finally Ron cleared his throat and everyone turned to him.

"Thanks," Hermione muttered before turning to the crowd. "Look, I know everyone's worried, but we need to figure one thing out. Who is staying to fight, and who is not?"

There was more talking amongst the sea of Gryffindors. Suddenly the conversing died down. Finally, after a long pause filled with silence, Neville Longbottom spoke up. "I'll stay."

Hermione quickly gave him a smile.

"Me too," Dean shouted.

"And me," Seamus said.

There were many more agreements amongst the Gryffindors. They got enough people to group with Dumbledore's Army and fight. Ron nodded, motioning for everyone to quiet down again, and they immediately obeyed.

"Great for you all who are willing stand up to Voldemort and his Death Eaters," Hermione smiled. "Now, we must all make our way to the Great Hall."

The Gryffindors quickly followed Ron and Hermione out into the hallways. They saw some of the other students rushing to the Great Hall too. Harry followed the students, until they were all seated at the Gryffindor table. Many of the students were shaking so vigorously that you'd think they were outside in the snow for hours. There was a lot of talking about what would happen and many of the girls were crying out of fright. Professor McGonagall got up in front of everyone and silenced them.

"Now, as you have all heard, You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters are coming to attack the school," she started.

"Rubbish!" a Slytherin's voice echoed through the room, causing McGonagall to glare at the Slytherin table.

"Git," Ron mumbled.

"We need to get together our army," McGonagall continued. "Those who are of age and want to stay and fight, remain seated. Those who are leaving, Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout are getting the Hogwarts Express ready to head back to London. Follow _calmly_ in a single-file line behind Hagrid."

Hagrid waved his trash-can sized hand so everyone could see. All of the first, second, and third years filed out of the Great Hall, along with many of the girls from each house.

"Ginny!" Hermione hissed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm staying to fight," Ginny replied calmly.

"What would your mother say if she knew about this?" Hermione scolded.

"My mum's not here," Ginny stated. "I can make my own choices."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and turned to Ron. "Ron! Talk some sense into your sister!"

"You're staying too, Hermione. Why can't I?" Ginny protested before Ron could say anything.

"Hermione is older, Ginny," Ron helped. "You're too young."

"I am not leaving!" Ginny yelled.

"Mum wouldn't like this," Ron raised his voice. He glared at his sister, only to have her glare back with equal intensity.

"Well, Mum's not here!" Ginny repeated.

"Oh, yes I am!" Molly Weasley appeared behind her along with the rest of the Weasleys, Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley, and some others who they didn't recognize.

Ginny turned around quickly.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"All the members of the Order got an owl from Professor McGonagall. We're not going to just let kids try to fight off Voldemort!" Tonks explained.

"Looks like Ginny's planning on fighting too," Ron warned her.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley snapped their heads in Ginny's direction and their eyes were filled with alarm and concern.

"Mum, can't I stay?" Ginny pleaded.

"No, Ginny. It's too dangerous!" Arthur said sternly.

"But I can help!" Ginny yelled. "The D.A. has learned so much! We know how to protect ourselves!"

"I'm sorry, Ginny, but your father's right. It's just too dangerous!" Molly sighed, sitting down next to her and placing an arm on her shoulder.

"But Ron's staying!" Ginny shrugged off her mother's hand. She was close to tears. "I'm only a year younger! I've helped them fight in the Department of Mysteries only two years ago!"

"That was different; it wasn't directly Voldemort you were fighting!" Molly reminded her.

"Remember when the Death Eaters took over the castle last year? I helped then!" Ginny wasn't giving up. Anger and frustration were sparkling her eyes.

"I said NO, Ginny!" Molly yelled. "Fred, George! Take Ginny to the train." She turned once more to her daughter and gave her a quick hug. "I'm sorry Ginny."

Tears of fury were starting to flow out of Ginny's eyes. She stood up and the twins led her out of the Great Hall. She turned around to see Harry shooting her an apologetic glance. She shot an irritated look back at him and she quickly turned around.

"I know how to defend myself, why doesn't Mum trust me?" Ginny complained.

"She trusts you," Fred said simply.

"Then why can't I stay?" Ginny looked up at him.

"It's because you're their little girl," George concluded. "Parents never seem to want their youngest child to grow up. It's just a fact."

"I don't _want_ to be their little girl then!" Ginny wiped her eyes.

Fred and George exchanged looks.

"Tell you what, Ginny," George started. "We won't make you get on the train."

Ginny looked hopefully at George. "Really?"

"But, you still can't fight," Fred continued.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" she sighed, but couldn't help feeling grateful for her brothers' cunning.

"We'll leave you off in the Room of Requirement. That way, the Death Eaters won't find you and but you will still be safe. When we get the chance, we'll update you on what's going on," Fred finished.

Ginny thought for a moment.

"Unless you want to get on the Hogwarts Express…" George teased.

"Fine, I'll stay in the Room of Requirement," Ginny agreed.

The three walked a ways until they reached the 7th floor corridor. The twins stopped and motioned for Ginny to make the door appear. She paced back and forth thinking '_I need to find a safe place from the Death Eaters._'

Finally a door appeared, and Fred and George escorted her inside.

"Promise you'll keep me updated?" Ginny raised her eyebrow.

The twins looked at each other and then raised their right hands. "We promise." They started marching down the corridor, but Fred turned around to Ginny. "And try not to be like us. I know how we can be nuisances at times." He winked and continued after his brother. They quickly went back to the Great Hall where Molly was waiting.

"What's the plan?" George asked.

"Harry's gathering Dumbledore's Army right now," Molly started. "We'll decide on a plan from there."

Harry came back moments later with a group of confident students following him.

"Got the D.A.," said Harry.

"Good," Lupin replied. They made a plan while McGonagall was telling the others what to do. Once everyone worked out where they were to be and what they needed to do, Harry dropped to the floor and yelled.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, and bent down to where he laid, squirming as if the cruciatus curse was just set on him. Harry's mind swirled, and he saw the outside of Hogwarts.

"_Now."_ His horrid, high voice rang out.

Many Death Eaters charged for the castle, yelling. He heard the laughs of many and moments later Harry's mind swirled again. He was looking up into Molly's face.

"Now," he repeated from his vision. "Voldemort is here."

* * *

><p><strong>I already planned this out as a three-shot, so don't think that this is the end! Reviews will help me upload faster! :)<strong>

**And I know I promised Harry/Ginny. That will come in the next chapter ;) It's not huge romance or anything (how would you put that in a battle scene?) but it's a little somethin'.**

**Thanks everyone in advance!**

**~Megan**


	2. The Battle Has Started

**Thanks to my reviewers! ;) This next chapter is dedicated to Lovely SOS! She's always super supportive in my writing, so this is for you, buddy! :)**

**Enjoy chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Several Death Eaters broke into the Great Hall. There were many screams, and different colored sparks. The war had started.<p>

Ron quickly helped Harry to his feet. He nodded to Harry. "Let's go."

Ron and Harry ran to their designated position, dodging curses right and left along their way. They escaped through the door of the Great Hall into the hallway. A few hooded figures turned their heads and pulled out their wands.

"_Crucio!" _

Ron missed the curse by centimeters. Harry pushed him along to the Gryffindor common room. He quickly turned around and pointed his wand at the Death Eaters.

"_Stupefy! Expelliarmus!"_

Ron also turned around and yelled "_Petrificus Totalus!"_

They both turned around and continued to the Gryffindor Common room. After giving the password, they quickly climbed through the portrait hole and ran to their dorm. Harry quickly opened his trunk and pulled out his invisibility cloak, and he and Ron got under it. They made their way back to the halls where they saw Bellatrix and Wormtail in the corridor. They froze so they wouldn't be detected.

"Where is he?" Bellatrix hissed.

"I don't know," Wormtail trembled.

"You'd better find him before the Dark Lord finds you," Bellatrix threatened. "He's not afraid to get rid of anyone who gets in the way."

Wormtail ran into the next hallway, and Bellatrix smirked. Wormtail trampled Harry's foot as he ran by, causing Harry to grunt. Bellatrix's smirk immediately disappeared and she looked right through him. She pulled out her wand and continued to look right at Harry. He and Ron didn't dare to breathe. Another Death Eater ran into the corridor.

"Bella, the Dark Lord wishes to see you," the masked man said. Bellatrix smiled and left the hallway along with the Death Eater. Harry let out a breath.

"That was close," Ron said.

"A little too close," Harry agreed. "Come on."

They took off down the halls again, back toward the Great Hall. They stupefied a couple of Death Eaters trying to curse Colin Creevy, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan, who were locked in combat with three other Death Eaters. They finally made it down to the Great Hall, and found Hermione. Ron reached his hand out of the cloak and pulled her in. Hermione let out a squeal, but it went unnoticed that a girl just disappeared into thin air.

"Ron!" Hermione slapped his arm. "Don't do that!"

"Oi!" Ron rubbed his arm. "We're just doing our part."

"So you couldn't have warned me?" Hermione glared.

"That's not important now," Harry butted in. "We need to find Voldemort."

Ron winced, and Harry just gave him a look. They started down the hall again to see that Dean and Seamus were now battling Bellatrix, and Colin was out cold on the floor. Hermione pointed her wand to his body.

"_Rennervate!_" she whispered. He regained consciousness and picked up his wand.

Ron gaped at her and she looked back. "He was only stunned," she stated simply.

Bellatrix wasn't smiling or laughing. She was having a hard time battling off the three.

"_Crucio!"_ She pointed her wand at Dean, who jumped out of the way just in time. The spell hit something near a suit of armor. A loud, pained scream echoed the corridor.

Ron gasped, "Ginny!"

Harry and Hermione turned around too and saw Ginny on the floor, clutching her stomach. Dean turned around to see what was going on, and Bellatrix smiled. She raised her wand and pointed it at Dean.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"DEAN!" Seamus yelled, and pushed him out of the way, causing the curse to hit himself instead. He fell to the floor, completely still.

"Oh, no!" Hermione gasped.

Ginny got up, breathing heavily, and ran to the scene. She pulled out her wand and yelled, "_Engorgio!"_ Bellatrix's face started to swell up rapidly. Ginny pointed her wand again. _"__Furnunculus!" _Huge, horrible boils started popping onto Bellatrix's skin. She let out a squeal.

"Nice one, Ginny!" Ginny turned around and saw Fred laughing from the end of the hallway with George right behind him. Bellatrix pointed her wand at Ginny's back, but Harry yelled _"Expelliarmus!" _just in time. Bellatrix's wand flew from her hand, and Dean caught it. Dean put Bellatrix's wand on the floor and pointed his own at it. _"Reducto!"_ The defenseless wand shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces. Before Bellatrix could do anything else, Ron yelled _"Petrificus Totalus!"_ Bellatrix's distorted features faced upward as she lay petrified on the ground.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione came out from under the Invisibility Cloak. Ron stormed up to Ginny and spun her around to face him.

"WHAT do you think you're doing?" Ron bellowed. "You're supposed to be on the train!"

"Actually she was supposed to be in the Room of Requirement," Fred and George walked up to her also.

"You two promised you'd keep me updated!" Ginny yelled. "I was left in there wondering what was going on. I couldn't take it anymore!"

Ron's face turned red. "Just wait until Mum hears about this…"

Ginny yanked her shoulder from Ron's grasp. "She's not _gonna_ hear about this." She glared at him. "Right?"

Ron returned the glare. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't stupefy you and leave you locked in a closet! You were just hit with the Cruciatus curse for Merlin's sake! Do you realize what we were protecting you from, or does all of this mean _nothing_ to you?"

"I can take care of myself! Can't you see I'm _fine_ out here? This is where I need to be! I can't just let everyone else do the fighting, while I'm isolated from it all wondering if everyone's ok," Ginny cried.

Ron took a deep breath. "Fine, Ginny. But if anything happens to you, it's not my fault!"

Ginny nodded. "I know what I'm doing." She turned around and looked at Dean whose face was covered in tears. She crouched down and patted his shoulder. Fred and George cast the _"Mobilicorpus"_ spell on Seamus's body and laid it in the corner of the hallway. Ron put Harry's Invisibility Cloak over him, so the Death Eaters wouldn't do any more damage to his body.

Ginny helped Dean up and handed him his wand.

"Thanks, Ginny," Dean tried to smile. Ginny nodded and turned to Harry. "What am I supposed to do?"

Harry desperately wanted to tell her to come with them, but he knew that it was too dangerous. He had to do the last thing he wanted to. "You can replace Seamus, and follow Dean."

She nodded and gave him a small smile, which made him melt. He quickly turned around to Ron and Hermione and said, "We have to go now."

He took one last glance at Ginny and saw that she was doing the same. Their eyes said it all. She reluctantly looked away and followed Dean's instructions.

"Come on, mate," Ron patted Harry's back. Harry turned back around and followed Hermione and Ron. Once they were out of the corridor, Hermione turned to Harry.

"I really don't think we should let Ginny off like that," Hermione explained, obviously waiting to say it out here rather than in there where Ginny could hear them. "Really, if anything happens to her-"

"How are we supposed to get her out of the middle of it all?" Ron argued. "You heard her back there. She is not going to change her mind!"

Hermione shrugged. "I guess not."

"We're just going to have to trust that Dean will help keep her safe," Ron trailed off. Harry didn't want to hear any more of this.

"Come on, we've got to move fast," Harry broke off the conversation. Hermione and Ron both nodded. They took off toward the Great Hall once more, passing a few of the D.A. ready for battle if a Death Eater should show up.

They passed through the door of the Great Hall to see many of the Order fighting with Death Eaters. Fred and George were casting many curses at Draco, who was struggling to fight them off and fight someone 'more worthy'… or so they thought from what he was saying to himself. Arthur and Lupin were fighting Lucius Malfoy, which was a challenge, but they kept going all the same. There were many dead bodies lying on the ground too. Harry recognized the body of Kingsley and Tonks over all the others. He felt a sharp feeling of guilt shoot through him. Suddenly a shrill voice was heard from the middle of the room.

"Potter! It's Potter! Quick, somebody summon the Dark Lord!"

Hermione snapped her head in Harry's direction with a terrified look on her face. She knew it was coming, but she didn't look prepared at all. Ron on the other hand was pushing Harry out the door and saying, "It's time for the end."

Several thoughts were swimming through Harry's head. _What is going to happen? Who will survive? _

As Ron, Hermione, and Harry ran through the corridors, Luna Lovegood stopped them.

"What is it?" her eyes were far from normal. She usually looked so happy and bright… but now, the mysterious light in her eyes were dimmed and for the first time, she looked scared. "I heard them yelling. Is You-Know-Who here?"

Harry shook his head. "No… but he's coming."

Luna immediately turned around and took charge of herself, Neville, Cho Chang, and the Patil sisters.

Ron stopped pushing Harry along, and Harry realized that they were right in front of the big doors of Hogwarts. Ginny and Dean ran up to the gathering scene. Ginny glanced at Harry, fear sparkling her eyes. Harry felt his heart drop, but there was nothing he could do about it but nod. He knew she understood, because she stiffly nodded back. Dean just stood there, looking like he wanted to do something. Harry felt Hermione's hand leave his shoulder as she and Ron reluctantly walked away from him.

"Good luck Harry," Hermione trembled. Ron took her hand and gave Harry a look similar to the one Dean had given him.

Harry stood there as Death Eaters and members of both the Order and Dumbledore's army flooded into the hallway. Nobody was fighting anymore. Everyone was anxious for the long-awaited duel between the most powerful Dark Wizard in the world, and the famous Harry Potter. Harry couldn't take all the looks people were giving him. They made him feel helpless.

He turned around and fixed his gaze on the large doors leading to the outdoors. He heard excited and nervous chattering behind him, but he didn't want to listen any more. Harry blocked all the noise out and thought about his parents and how they died to save him from Voldemort. Now he was putting their great sacrifice at stake. He closed his eyes and felt the fury toward Voldemort spread through his body. He was ready.

He heard many gasps and looked through a window near the front door. A green light was traveling through the darkness of the early morning. It split into three different orbs, dancing in the cold air. Each one traveled in its own direction and as one flew right past the window, shrieks of happiness from the Death Eaters were heard.

Harry turned around to get one last glimpse of everyone who fought for him. Ron's and Hermione's eyes were flicking from the window to Harry. When they saw that he was looking at them, they both made eye contact. Hermione mouthed out, "We believe in you." Harry slightly smiled, and let his eyes wonder again. Molly Wesley was spilling tears down her face, and tightly hugging Arthur. Arthur looked very concerned, but hid it pretty well. Fred and George were also trying to hide their fear. Ginny's face was buried in Dean's shoulder. As soon as Harry looked their way, Dean tapped Ginny and her head shot up. He saw tears strewn all over her face and she gave Harry one last look before she broke down crying again. She threw her head back onto Dean's shoulder and Dean tried to calm her down. He took a deep breath and turned again toward the door.

Suddenly a hovering object was seen outside of the front door. As it got closer, screams were heard. It was Voldemort. He passed the window a couple of times before everything went dark and silent again. The doors abruptly swung open to reveal the Dark Lord standing in front of the crowd. A smirk spread across his grotesque features and he strode into the hall.

"Well, well, Mr. Potter," his cold, high voice rang through the silence. "Seems as if this is the moment we've all lived for. Hmm?"

Harry glared at the snake-like creature in front of him, but didn't answer. A horrid laugh escaped Voldemort's lips.

"The end is here, Harry Potter."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh… cliffhanger! ;) The next chapter (also the last chapter) will be posted tomorrow, hopefully! If I don't have time, then I promise I will upload it sometime this weekend. <strong>

**Please review!**

**~Megan**


	3. This Is It

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and favorites and all ;) They mean a lot to me!**

**I apologize in advance for the corny ending, but I am just HORRIBLE at writing them. :/ I tried not to just jump into the end, but re-reading it… it kind of seems like it went a little quickly. If anyone has suggestions to change it, I'd be grateful! :)**

**I hope you all like the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

"It's not over yet," Harry spat.

"Really?" Voldemort chuckled. "What makes you say that?"

Voldemort started circling around Harry, who kept his loathing eyes on his.

"Are you implying that you are going to defeat me- the most powerful wizard that ever lived?" Voldemort continued. Several Death Eaters laughed at this.

"He can beat you any day!" Colin Creevey's voice was heard from the crowd. Many voices agreed.

"I see you've brought your little friends with you," Voldemort scoffed. "Are they here to help you, Potter? Are you afraid you can't defeat me alone?" Voldemort let out another cruel laugh.

"You're right to be afraid," he continued. "After all, I can destroy you at any second." He stopped circling Harry and stood right in front of him.

"I can do things more cruel than you could have ever imagined," he spat. "Things you would never have dreamed I could do." Voldemort paused. "Hmm? At a loss for words, Potter?"

Harry gripped his wand tightly as the Death Eaters laughed again.

"You should be," Voldemort smirked. "I am more powerful than you could ever be. Neither of us can live while the other survives, is that right? I know the precise meaning of it."

Voldemort started circling Harry once more.

"Ever since that prophesy was made, I've gathered all the facts. They pointed straight to you," Voldemort's eyes were full of hatred. "As you know, I couldn't kill you because your dear mummy died to save you."

Voldemort's Death Eaters cackled.

"This time," Voldemort started. "No one is in my way. I could destroy you this very second and everything would be over."

"I could do the same to you!" Harry yelled.

"Really?" Voldemort's eyes shot to his and he laughed. "Let me explain further."

Harry's grip on this wand tightened even more. He was ready to shoot a curse at any moment.

"Neither of us can live while the other survives," Voldemort repeated. "The one who lives will be me."

"Hmm…" Voldemort let a sly smile spread across his face. "Harry Potter." He stood for a second time right in front of Harry. "A name that after tonight people will speak with pity."

Harry pulled out his wand and shouted. _"Expelliarmus!"_ Voldemort was too quick, though. He repelled the spell with the flick of his own wand.

He laughed again, "Is that the best you can do?"

Harry glared, holding his wand at the ready.

"Allow me to show you how it's done," Voldemort quickly held up his wand and shouted _"Crucio!"_

Harry dove out of the way just in time, and the curse just missed Ron who was several yards behind him, who stepped to the side at the last second.

Voldemort's look of victory slightly faded from his face. "Well, you know how to play don't you, Potter? Too bad that's the last time you'll escape from my grasp."

Harry and Voldemort circled again.

"It's a pity you're skills are not good enough," he finished. Harry felt a strong feeling of hatred inside himself. He remembered Bellatrix's words about unforgivable curses. _"You have to mean them."_ He meant it more than ever. Harry raised his wand at the same second as Voldemort did and they both shouted, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Everything seemed to play in slow-motion. The look on Voldemort's face was of pure hatred, and Harry's matched it almost exactly. Harry could hear shouts and screams coming from the crowd. One of the loudest of all was Mrs. Weasley. The jets of green light were traveling toward one another. The curses collided and exploded, throwing Harry and Voldemort both back. A loud gasp erupted from the crowd. Everything was fuzzy in Harry's mind. He felt the cold floor beneath him. He gasped for a breath, and slightly opened his eyes. He saw Voldemort on the ground on the other side of the hall. Harry felt the hatred surge back through him and he jumped up. The crowd gasped in surprise, and Harry aimed his wand straight at Voldemort's chest.

Just as he was about to cast the spell, Voldemort's arm shot up and he pointed his wand straight back at Harry. "You can't do it, boy!" he growled in between clenched teeth.

"Why do you say that?" Harry bellowed. "I just did not a minute ago!"

"You can't do it," Voldemort repeated. A loathing look was plastered across his face. But there was something else there that no one had ever seen before- it was fear. "You won't be able to. You don't have the strength."

Harry paused and glared at him, thinking about his last words. _What did he mean, he doesn't have the strength?_ Even though he was lost in thought, Harry didn't lower his wand a centimeter.

"It's like you said. You performed an unforgivable curse only a minute ago. You don't have the strength to repeat it," Voldemort sneered.

Harry didn't know how to respond to this. He wasn't much of an expert when it came to unforgivable curses. He held his gaze to Voldemort's cold, serpent-like face. Voldemort sat up a little more, causing Harry to snap his wand closer to Voldemort's chest. Voldemort saw Harry's vulnerability and laughed at him.

"You're inexperienced, Potter," he spat. "Unlike me, the powerful Dark Lord. I can send as many unforgivable curses as I want. You were lucky to conjure _one_."

"Don't give in, Harry!" Neville's voice rang through the hall. There were approvals of Neville's statement before the entire hall fell dead silent once more.

Harry didn't know exactly what to do, but he did have an inkling. He didn't want to give Voldemort another moment to shoot a curse at him and end it all then and there. He wanted to be the first one to fire. His mind quickly came to the decision to cast the killing curse, paying no heed to Voldemort's taunts. Quickly, before Voldemort could react, he let the words jump out of his mouth.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Harry yelled. This time, the green light traveled directly from his wand to Voldemort, and Voldemort was flipped over by the force. He laid with his back against the hard, stone floor. His eyes rolled into his head. That was it. Everything was over. Suddenly, cheers erupted from the crowd and the Death Eaters immediately fled. He did it. Harry defeated Lord Voldemort- the most powerful Dark Wizard in the world.

The crowd started running toward Harry and shouts could be heard from every direction. The first person to reach him was Mrs. Weasley. She wrapped him in a tight hug and cried. Arthur jumped up to him and said, "You did it, Harry! You've saved us all!"

Ron slapped him on the back and Hermione took her turn hugging Harry. "Harry, you defeated Voldemort!" Hermione squeaked. Ron nodded and hugged him too. "Great job, mate!"

Fred and George came next. "Blimey, Harry!" Fred laughed. "Good show!" They both shook Harry's hands and smiled at him.

Ginny pushed George out of her way and flung her arms around Harry's neck. Harry returned the hug. She finally pulled away and looked into his eyes. She was silently crying, but a smile was on her face. Harry leaned in and they kissed. It was short, but very sweet.

They hesitantly broke apart as Luna and Neville ran to the scene. "Wow, Harry!" Luna smiled. "You've done it again." Harry smiled back. "To think that this is the greatest day in the history of magic, and we were here to experience it all!" Neville exclaimed.

The others gave Harry their congratulations, and he felt elated. Even though this was the happiest moment of his life, he was extremely worn out. He could feel the sweat resting on his forehead and the fading sting of the cuts and scrapes covering his body. His heart was still beating unnaturally fast. He took a deep breath just as Professor McGonagall looked his way. She gave him a smile which he returned, and immediately knew that all he needed was to get back home.

Harry was grateful that McGonagall made him go back to the Burrow with the Weasleys and Hermione. One by one they arrived by Floo Powder, and one by one they crashed onto the couches. They were chattering happily about everything that happened. Harry glanced at Ginny who mirrored his action. She blushed and they both looked away. While everyone else was busy talking, Harry motioned for Ginny to step outside with him.

As soon as they stepped out of the house, they saw fireworks going off in all directions. Ginny smiled.

"Well, Mr. Potter," she mocked Rita Skeeter. "You've just defeated Lord Voldemort. How does it feel?"

"Brilliant," Harry smiled at her. "I'm exhausted, but it feels brilliant."

"You were amazing, Harry," Ginny looked up at him.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled. He'd heard that so many times already. He returned her gaze.

"Um..." Ginny broke them out of their trance after several long moments. "We should probably go back inside."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. He held his hand out to her, and she grabbed a hold of it. They walked inside, to where everyone else was.

"Is anyone hungry?" Molly asked.

There were lots of 'Oh, yes's and nodding. She waved her wand and the table was suddenly crammed with food. Everyone grabbed their plates and piled up as much food as they could. There were also bottles of butterbeer set out. Harry sighed gratefully and let Mrs. Weasley tend to his injuries while he ate. He felt the breezes of the many spells, and turned his attention to his food. Once everyone had what they wanted, and were seated, Fred and George tapped their glasses.

"We would like to propose a toast," Fred announced. Everyone's heads turned to Harry, and smiles were sent to him from every direction.

"To Harry Potter," Everyone raised their glasses as George led the same toast as wizards and witches everywhere did 16 years ago. "The boy who lived."

**Like I said, I apologize for the ending… I didn't know what to write. Any suggestions? **

**Thank you a million times for taking the time to read my story! I really appreciate it. :D Please leave a review!**

**~Megan**


End file.
